Water
by SakuraMoon1989
Summary: Kagome stubles upon Sesshoumaru bathing, but he isn't going to allow her to just walk away... My entry in r0o's 2nd GM Challenge 2011. Enjoy!


Kagome's eyes widened almost comically. She had just gotten into an argument with Inuyasha, who had, stupidly of course, informed her that the hot springs were too far away, and out of the reach of his ears. Being as stubborn as they were, they fought until Kagome finally won by making Inuyasha kiss the dirt. She had then stormed from camp, bathing supplies and weapon in tow, to head to the hot springs alone. She had never expected to stumble upon… well, this. Sesshoumaru had just come up from out of the spring, facing her direction. The water rolled slowly down his chiseled body, making it sparkle in the moonlight. His normally pure silver hair was darkened to a gray color, but hadn't lost any of its lusciousness. It gleamed, flowing down his back to lie on top of the water.

Thick muscular arms reached up to flip all of his hair behind him, sending droplets of water flying. Kagome blushed brightly at the sight of his abdomen, and the happy tuft of fur that disappeared just below the water line. Her heart rate increased as he moved, and her breath caught in her throat as the water rippled, almost revealing his private parts to her. Standing hidden behind a few trees, Kagome peeked and watched him continue bathing, even as her hands treacherously reached for the buttons on her shirt.

Sesshoumaru inwardly smirked. He knew that the miko was watching him. He knew the moment she had arrived. And now he could smell her arousal on the air. And what a sweet scent it was; like strawberries with a hint of wildflower. He breathed it in deeply, savoring it, and disguising his breath as a stretch, flexing his muscles as the miko's arousal thickened in the air. _Watch this Sesshoumaru bathe, will she?_ _I think it's time the miko joined me._

In less than a moment, Sesshoumaru was standing in front of Kagome, stark ass naked. She had part of her shirt unbuttoned and had been fondling her breasts as she watched him. Kagome blinked owlishly up at him, not quite sure what had happened. One second he was standing in the middle of the spring, and the next he was standing in front of her. Shivering at his predatory smirk, she waited for him to say something…anything…

"Enjoying the show, miko? Come, this Sesshoumaru believes that it is your turn for a bath," with that he clasped her wrist in his hand and led her through the bushes and into the clearing with the hot springs.

"Undress," He barked.

Kagome stiffened at the command, "Excus-"

He leveled her with a smoldering look, "Undress yourself miko, or this Sesshoumaru shall do it for you."

Gulping, Kagome set her bathing supplies and weapon down, and began to slowly unbutton her short sleeve, light blue shirt. When she was done she slipped it off and let it slide down to land in a crumpled heap on the mossy ground. Her walking shoes and socks were next to go, easily slipped off and added to the pile, followed by her faded blue jeans. Certain that she had turned bright red by that point; she slipped her dark green tank top over her head and let it slide down her left arm to land on top of the pile. As she reached for the clasp on her bra she was stopped by his hand on her wrist.

Staring intently at the object that bound the miko's breasts, his brow furrowed in confusion. He had never seen anything like it. All the women he'd ever known, his mother included, had used wrappings to bind their breasts, if needed. This was a strange contraption indeed. Slipping the tip of his claw under the front, he easily sliced through the fabric that it was made of, eliciting a protest from Kagome. She was silenced quickly, however, when he leaned forward and flicked his tongue across her nipple.

Kagome gasped in shock as her knees buckled. One arm slipped around her waist and up her back, his hand curling around her ribs. The other one slipped down to her thigh and guided her leg up around his hip. His tongue flicked out again, and curled around her nipple. His lips soon followed and he suckled lightly on her breast, releasing it with a pop. His lips and tongue led a trail across her chest to the other breast and lavished it with the same attention as the other. His hand rubbed slowly up and down her thigh, squeezing every once in a while. Slowly he lowered her to the ground, bathing forgotten, and his mouth traced a trail up her chest to her neck, where he nibbled at her pulse point.

Kagome moaned at his attentions. She'd never felt anything like what he was doing to her body and she clutched at his shoulders, not wanting him to stop. At first she had thought that this was wrong. He was Inuyasha's half-brother! She felt like she was betraying him. But then a thought had hit her… she wasn't in a relationship with Inuyasha. They had never really even talked about it. After that, everything had been taken over by the sensations Sesshoumaru was making her feel. It was overloading her senses and taking over her mind. She was having a hard time keeping her thoughts straight. When Sesshoumaru's fangs nibbled on her earlobe, all her thoughts and issues flew out the window.

Sesshoumaru smirked against her neck when her moan reached his ears. This was everything he had been looking for and they hadn't even really begun yet. His fingers danced down her abdomen, around to her sides, the gripped her thighs. His lips followed his finger's trail down her body, paying special attention to her breasts, and sweeping into her belly button. He kissed the insides of her thighs and nipped at them, eliciting another deep gasp from her.

He then focused on her panties. The pink monstrosity had to go. The color was so bright and offensive that he sliced them off of her with no remorse and tossed them to the side.

"Hey! I liked that pair!" Kagome scolded him gently.

Sesshoumaru ignored her in favour of burying his nose in the soft curls between her thighs. His tongue flickered out between her lips and tasted the sweetness there. Eyes flashing red, he parted them and began to feast on her like a starved man. Kagome's eyes widened marginally and then shut slowly as she let out a long loud moan. Her quiet whimpering and moans pushed him to move faster and soon she was writhing and wriggling underneath him, trying to form his name.

One hand holding her hips down, he licked and sucked at her clit, sliding his tongue in and out, adding one finger, and then another, until he began to feel her tense and her muscles clench around them.

Kagome's back arched and she screamed out his name as her orgasm washed over her. She had never felt anything so intense or so satisfying in her entire life. It washed over her like water over rock. And then, it was over. She suddenly felt very cold. And when she opened her eyes, Sesshoumaru was standing a few feet away from her, half dressed and pulling on his haori. Her brow furrowed in confusion. _What just happened?_ She sat up slowly and was about to ask him, when he spoke.

"This is not over Miko. We shall continue this one day."

She watched as he finished dressing. Then he turned, hair swaying in the wind, and walked away, disappearing into the forest as if he'd never been there at all. In a haze, Kagome stood and slipped into the spring, a goofy smile adorning her face. The evening, despite her earlier fight with Inuyasha, had turned out much better than she had ever anticipated.

_FIN_

A/N: So, be gentle. This is the first thing that I've written since, well... since like '09. :/ It's been forever. But now I'm trying to get back in the swing of things. I hope everyone enjoys it and please let me know if you've got any pointers! This is also my entry for r0o's 2nd GM Challenge 2011.


End file.
